islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 5
The fifth season of the television series aired in 1998 and had 26 episodes narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Alec Baldwin in the US. Episodes # Cranky Bugs - Cranky causes trouble for Thomas and Percy. # Horrid Lorry - Three horrid lorries start taking over the engines' work. # A Better View for Gordon - Gordon complains about the plainness of Kirk Ronan station. # Lady Hatt's Birthday Party - The Fat Controller urgently needs to get to Lady Hatt's birthday party. # James and the Trouble with Trees - James is careless around some trees # Gordon and the Gremlin - "Gremlins" start causing problems for Gordon when Dowager Hatt visits. # Bye George! - George causes grief for Rheneas, Skarloey, Percy, Thomas, Duck, and Gordon. # Baa! - Percy meets a ram, who manages to help out when a station is trashed. # Put Upon Percy - Percy complains that he is overworked and gets into a predicament in the mines. # Toby and the Flood - Toby gets in a dangerous position when a dam bursts. # Haunted Henry - Henry gets spooked on an old line. # Double Teething Troubles - Derek, a malfunctioning diesel, causes more trouble than he is worth for Bill and Ben. # Stepney Gets Lost - Stepney gets lost on the way home. # Toby's Discovery - Toby goes exploring and makes several odd discoveries. # Something in the Air - Henry ignores Thomas' warning about a dangerous line. # Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach - Thomas and Percy save an old coach from scrap. # Thomas and the Rumours/Thomas and the Rumors - When Harold is chosen to take a special visitor around Sodor, the engines fear they will be replaced. # Oliver's Find - Oliver makes an amazing find on an old branch line whilst taking the mail. # Happy Ever After - Percy makes a "good luck package" for Mrs. Kyndley's daughter's wedding. # Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - The Fat Controller goes on holiday, with disastrous results. # A Surprise For Percy/A Big Surprise For PercyA Surprise for Percy- Percy moans about his work in the mines, but he is headed for a surprise. # Make Someone Happy - James tries to think of others and takes Mrs. Kyndley on a "mystery tour". # Busy Going Backwards - Toad wants to go forwards for a change. # Duncan Gets Spooked - Rusty tells Duncan a ghost story. # Rusty and the Boulder - Thumper causes chaos when he dislodges a boulder. # Snow - Rusty tells Thomas about snow and how Skarloey managed to survive it. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * BoCo * Mavis * Skarloey * Rheneas * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Terence * Bertie * George * Caroline * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Jem Cole (not named) * Farmer Trotter (not named) * Peter Sam (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Donald (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * The Butler (cameo) * The Crovan's Gate Policeman (cameo) * S. C. Ruffey (possible cameo) * Douglas (music video cameo) * Diesel (music video cameo) * Daisy (music video cameo) * The Diesel (music video cameo) * Sir Handel (music video cameo) * Duke (music video cameo) * Bulstrode (music video cameo) * Tom Tipper (music video cameo) * The Policeman (music video cameo) * Queen Elizabeth II (music video cameo) Characters introduced * Old Slow Coach * The Horrid Lorries * Cranky * Old Bailey * Derek (not named) * 'Arry (not named) * Dowager Hatt (not named) * Bert (does not speak) * Bertram (does not speak) * The Ghost Engine (does not speak) * Butch (does not speak) * Thumper (does not speak) * Tiger Moth (does not speak) * The Tailor (cameo) Trivia * This was the first season of several things: ** The first season not to have any episodes based on Railway Series stories by Wilbert and Christopher Awdry. ** Alec Baldwin's first season as narrator. ** The first season not to air on Shining Time Station due to the show's cancellation. ** The first season to use a Proteus 2000 to compose the music. ** The first season not to be dubbed in Finnish or Ukrainian. * This was also the final season of several things: ** Britt Allcroft's final season as writer and producer. ** Angus Wright's last season as executive producer. ** The last season to be shown on Cartoon Network UK, besides syndicated episodes that would still be shown on the channel until 2001. ** The last season to be filmed completely in 4:3 full screen. * This was also the only season of several things: ** The only season not to have Knapford Station as a destination. ** The only season to have Kirk Ronan as a destination. ** The only season where Donald appears without Douglas. ** The only season that Diesel does not appear in since his debut. ** David Maidment's only season as railway consultant and writer. * Michael Angelis was not credited in the opening titles for the UK narration. However, he is credited as narrator in the Hindi narration, even though it was redubbed. * Starting with this season up to Season 12, the brake sound effect from the 1964 film, The Train would be used when an engine put on the brakes.